


Devoted Sisters

by FleetSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Marge finds herself arranged to marry a mob man she's never met.  Thankfully, he's got a sister who can show her the ropes.





	Devoted Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosemarycat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/gifts).



Marge had never thought about organized crime. Sure, she’d seen the Godfather movies and she’d had a vague idea that crime families still existed in this day and age, but it had never really been part of her life. It hadn’t, that is, until her parents sat her down in the kitchen and told her she couldn’t keep dating the nice boy she’d met in college, that she already had a husband picked out for her who she’d never met. When he stepped into the room, Marge had shrieked. It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with him, but the fact that he had been there the whole time without her knowing it. It made her wonder what else went on with her family that she didn’t know about.

He was polite enough, taking her out to dinner almost every night, ostensibly so they could get to know each other, but mostly so she could get used to him. By the end of the week, he brought her home to meet his family. He had three brothers: one older, one twin, one younger. But the sibling that interested her most was his older sister, Maria. Marge wondered if she’d been married off to someone she didn’t know, too.

Dinner with the family was pleasant, almost uncomfortably so. After dinner, the men left the room to discuss business, leaving the women alone in the dining room. Mother excused herself to the kitchen to wash up. Marge sipped what was left of her wine and tried to find something to look at in the awkward silence.

“I suppose this is the worst thing that could happen to you,” Maria said suddenly. Marge jumped. “I mean, if my parents had set me up with a husband, I would’ve had them killed.”

Marge stared at her, wide eyed.

Maria lit up a cigarette and offered her case to Marge. Marge shook her head. Maria shrugged and snapped it shut, taking a long drag. “You’re awfully quiet. I hope you’re not that submissive. Paolo’s going to steamroll over you.”

That made Marge speak up. “You don’t know me.”

Maria smiled. “Good. I don’t know you. But I’m willing to learn.”

Marge reached out and refilled her glass. “I’m not about to let anyone steamroll me. Including you.”

Maria’s smile grew. “That’s what I like to hear. This family’s pretty old fashioned. They need people like us to shake it up.”

“What do you do in the family?” Marge asked. It was an odd question to ask anyone, but Marge figured Maria would understand what she meant.

“I keep it running,” she said. “While the boys are busy planning the crimes, I’m the one bailing them out when they go wrong.”

“Are you a lawyer?”

Maria laughed. “No. Just the fixer.” She leaned in, and Marge mirrored her. “I’ll tell you what. Why don’t we become friends?”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean pals. Henchmen! You know, real compadres.”

Marge laughed. “Sure! But, what for?”

“Solidarity! Sisterly bonding. We’ve got to stick together against the boys. You’re stuck here with them. I’m stuck here with them.” Maria blew out a long line of smoke, away from Marge. “What do you say?”

Marge bit her lip, then nodded. “Deal.”

They shook on it.

Maria leaned back in her seat. “Trust me, you stand up to him, he’ll be eating out of the palm of your hand. They all will.”

Marge sat back, smiling. She’d never had a sister before. This might not be so bad after all.


End file.
